


The Scent of You

by AuroraExecution



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis discuss an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of You

 

“Bergamot,” guessed Courfeyrac. 

 

“That’s just because _you’ve_ been wearing that Muehlens scent recently,” Joly rejoindered with a smile.  “I think it ought to be honey.” 

 

Prouvaire sighed poetically and added his contribution: “Jasmine and sandalwood, with hints of neroli?” 

 

“Tincture of musk,” supplied Bahorel, who was shortly interrupted by Courfeyrac. 

 

“My dear man, our Enjolras is not—not _musky_.  It simply isn’t his style.  Pine, perhaps, but not _musk_.” 

 

“Must it be characterized as a standard eau de toilette?” asked Feuilly, thoughtful, “I think it should better be described as mountains, or sky or glory.” 

 

“Sunlight,” suggested Bossuet. 

 

“Paper,” Combeferre declared firmly.  “And ink, and possibly malnutrition.” 

 

“And what,” said Enjolras quietly to the drunk standing beside his chair, “is your prognosis?” 

 

Grantaire blinked.  “I don’t think you smell of anything.”


End file.
